Totally Unrequited
by Isla6
Summary: This is my take on the 'Piano Scene'. Sort of angsty. Please read :


**A/N Hey guys. This is my take on the Piano Scene with Quinn and Rachel. Let me just say that Faberry is awesome. Only discovered them a few weeks ago and im hooked! Please review and let me know what you think, be honest! I'm not usually one to do a angsty/unhappy ending or story so sorry if it's not that good.**

**I don't own Glee and there is swearing in this story so a warning for that!**

* * *

><p>"Why are you being so mean?" Rachel asked the blonde with a hurt voice. She had come to write a song with Quinn, something she found she was oddly excited about, although she wouldn't mention that to anyone but that was before she saw Quinn in the corridor holding onto Finn. She knew in that moment they were back together so as she walked into the auditorium she asked Quinn if it was true, it was and after a few snarky comments, Rachel realized writing this song with Quinn wouldn't be as fun as she first thought.<p>

Quinn, the blonde in question, stood up and walked so she was standing a safe distance from Rachel Berry because who would know what would happen if she stood within arm's reach of the diva.

"I get Finn, Rachel while you get heartbroken. Finn and I will start a family, I will become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's Dads tyre shop. I'm a statistic Rachel; you may as well tattoo 'Lima Loser' across my forehead now."

"You know what? I do not buy that crap Quinn." Rachel spoke getting angry, "You may not think so but I know you. I know you do not want to reside in Lima anymore than I do. I know you have ambition to leave this place and not become a Lima-Loser. So why all of a sudden have you changed your mind? Is it to spite me? Does tormenting me make you feel so great that you are going to risk your future, the rest of your life, just to get a rise out of me? To make me feel pathetic and worthless?" Rachel accused, eyes starting to boil with anger as she glared at the blonde. She would not let anyone tell her how to live her life especially Quinn Fabray.

Quinn kept her calm and composure as she kept looking at Rachel. "You think I liked tormenting you all these years Rachel? You think I get a kick out of it. If you knew me, as you claim to, then you would know that in fact I don't. I never have and I never will"

"Then why do it?" Rachel counted back

"Why not, Rachel?" Quinn feebly replied.

"Just tell me cause honestly, yes, yes I think you do enjoy it, I think you get a kick out of it." Rachel said, finally feeling powerful after so many years of letting Quinn bring her down.

"Well I don't" Quinn hated that she could feel her, usually well guarded, walls coming down around her.

"But you keep doing it; you must get some sort of sick pleasure out of it." Rachel watched as she saw Quinn's eyes soften with defeat.

"I don't" Quinn's walls were about to crumble.

"Still don't believe you. You steal Finn from me to get back at me." Rachel knew she was about to break through Quinn's defences.

"No"

"To hurt me."

"Stop it" Quinn pleaded, she could feel he word vomit about to explode

"Cause you're..."

"I'm in love with you Rachel! Damn it." Quinn said as she stomped her foot on the ground "I make fun of you to hide the fact that deep down instead of throwing slushies at you I would rather be kissing you or hugging you or just holding your damn hand. I took Finn so you wouldn't have him because I know this," she pointed between her and Rachel "is unrequited, so if I can't have you then he sure as hell won't, in fact I'd try to take anyone who you wanted to date. It's called self preservation."

Rachel, not missing a beat, shot back at Quinn, "Fuck. Of course, you are in love with me. Cliché much, Quinn?" Rachel spoke with malice in her voice "Of course it's unrequited. After all these fucking years of you being no little than a stuck up callous bitch you think I might actually be secretly in love with you? Fuck off!"

Quinn winced at every swear word Rachel spoke. She'd never heard the diva use such words before. "I mean this is seriously fucked up Quinn. Tormenting me because, you love me. Stealing boys because, if you cannot have me, no one can? They have locked people up for less than that."

"Well maybe they should lock me up Rachel, cause I can't _stand_ this anymore. Do you know what it's like to be so in love with someone that they consume your every damn thought even when you're asleep? You think I joined Glee club to stop you from stealing Finn? I joined so not only wouldn't you be with Finn but that you would see a new side of me. You think it was bad when I picked on you these last few years. Well you have been tormenting me for years Rachel"

Rachel looked confused "How the hell do you figure that?"

"I've been in love with you Rachel since I was 11. Sure, I didn't know what it meant at such a young age but I now know it is love. You sing songs in Glee, love songs to Finn and every word you sing and every look you give him cuts me up inside, I can't stand it anymore Rachel. You think you have had it bad, I've been living in _hell _because I can't touch you, kiss you, hold you the way I want to. I can't get you to sing me love songs or look at me with love in your eyes."

Rachel's anger slightly subsided at this heartfelt confession from the blonde. Then she remembered whom in fact she was talking to, Quinn. The same girl who had made her life a misery was in love with her, she was not going to forget all those slushies now just because Quinn had feelings for her.

"This doesn't change anything, Quinn. I do not feel sorry for you, nor will I ever feel sorry for you. From now on, do not look at me or talk to me, ever. Whatever friendship we might have had is over. I don't ever want to speak to you again." And with that, the diva turned around and used her purely perfected storm out, but not before noticing they had an audience. There in the seats of the auditorium were all the members of Glee. Mouths were open in shock, and from the looks on their faces, they had heard enough to know what was going on. Rachel turned and glared at Quinn. "I hope you're happy." She said as she stormed out of the auditorium.

"Fuckin ecstatic," Quinn called after her "Fuck." She breathed as she picked her bag up off the floor and walked the other way out of the auditorium. Tears slowly falling down her face.

"So we all saw that right? I'm not just imagining things?" Santana asked the rest of the Glee Clubbers as they all sat in shock.

"Hummel" Santana spoke again, "Go find Berry, make sure she is ok and that she knows I'm gonna hunt her down for hurting Q that way." She said as she channelled her inner boss. Kurt hurried off after Rachel.

"Did my girlfriend just say that she was in love my ex-girlfriend?" Finn spoke as he was still trying to piece together what they had all just witnessed.

"Yes Finnessa and I wouldn't be calling Quinn your girlfriend anymore. By the looks of things she obviously isn't interested in you anymore." Santana answered as she got up.

"San, where are you going?" Brittany asked her best friend

"To find Quinn" Santana said with a sad look on her face as she smiled at Brittany and went after Quinn.

Santana made her way out to the football field, she knew Quinn liked to come out here and she wasn't surprised to find her sitting in the bleachers. She made her way up to Quinn.

"Look Santana if you're here to make fun of me you can leave. I can't handle your shit right now." Quinn sounded defeated and it almost broke Santana's heart.

"I know" Santana said as she sat down next to Quinn. They just sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Santana spoke. "So, Berry huh?"

Quinn just looked at Santana as she burst into tears, leaning her head on the Latinas shoulder, making a small wet spot as she continued to cry.

"That was quite the show in there. I think Mr Shue didn't know what to do with himself and Finn, I'm sure, is still trying to figure out what happened." The taller girl smiled at Quinn, whose tears had subsided.

"Oh god, Finn. What am I suppose to do now? This was never suppose to happen like this. I was never going to mention it to anybody."

"You find that sooner rather than late everything comes out eventually, pun intended" Santana smirked as she faced Quinn. "I know what unrequited feels like Q. Everyone knows I'm in love with Brit but she's with Artie and not a day goes by where it doesn't hurt."

"That's not unrequited San. You know, as well as everyone else, including Artie, that she loves you too. She just likes Artie as well. At least you know somewhere down the road you would have a chance with her; I am never going to have a chance with Rachel. At least she knows I suppose, that way I'll never wonder if in fact she does feel the same, now I know she doesn't"

"Quinn I've never known you to give up this easily, what the hell? Man up, grow some balls and show the dwarf how much you actually care about her."

"How?"

"Duh we are in Glee club, show her how you really feel, sing her a song, we all know she falls for that kinda crap." Santana said with a smirk as she stood up and offered Quinn her hand. "Come on, I'll drive you home." Quinn took the hand offered to her and smiled at the Latina

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it Q"

The next day in Glee Rachel walked into the choir room and noticed Quinn was sitting in the back row next to Santana and Brittany. Quinn quickly glanced at Rachel but then adverted her eyes when she saw the brunette was looking at her but not before Rachel saw the hurt, sad look on her face. Mr Shue came into the choir room as Rachel took a seat in the front row. He nervously glanced between Rachel and Quinn, unsure of what to do after what he, and the rest of the Glee clubbers, had witnessed yesterday.

"Alright guys. As we have spoken about a lot, Glee club is a place where you can express yourself through song. You can sing things that you don't feel you can speak and, hopefully, without the judgement that you fear when you open up." He glanced slightly at Rachel. He though her over-reaction towards Quinn was out of line yesterday.

"I have a song I want to sing." Quinn spoke up. Everyone looked at her except Rachel; they were not expecting this, except for Santana.

Quinn walked towards the front of the room, purposely brushing past Rachel as she did. As she stood in front of everyone she made a point of looking at Rachel. "This is how I've been feeling and I need you to know, just once, what it's like even if you don't want to hear it."

Rachel was polite enough to not roll her eyes at Quinn. She was in fact very intrigued by what Quinn was about to sing. Almost all of her anger towards the blonde had disappeared since yesterday and she regretted the way she spoke to her.

_You don't want me, no  
>You don't need me<br>Like i want you, oh  
>Like i need you<em>

Quinn's voice was soft and sincere as she sang the song for Rachel

_And i want you in my life_  
><em>And i need you in my life<em>

_You can't see me, no_  
><em>Like I see you<em>  
><em>I can't have you, no<em>  
><em>Like you have me<em>

Quinn kept her gaze focused on Rachel, Hoping she would see everything she felt towards the small singer.

_And I want you in my life_  
><em>And I need you in my life<em>

_You can't feel me, no_  
><em>Like I feel you<em>  
><em>I can't steal you, no<em>  
><em>Like you stole me<em>

Quinn closed her eyes as she sang the last part of the song.

_And i want you in my life_  
><em>And i need you in my life<em>

A single tear slid down Quinn's cheek as she opened her eyes after she finished singing and held her gaze to Rachel . Quinn turned around and walked out of the choir room leaving Rachel staring at the spot where she had been standing.

Finn made a move to go after her but Rachel bet him to the door.

"Sit down Finnocence." Santana yelled at him.

"My girlfriend is upset I'm going after her"

"She doesn't want to see you Finn"

"Of course she does, she's upset, I'm her boyfriend" he said as he reach the door where Rachel was.

"She wants to see me, idiot. She just sang a love song to me, not you. You need to re-establish your relationship status" Rachel hit back as she stormed out after Quinn.

Rachel could see Quinn almost running down the empty corridor towards the bathroom.

"Quinn," Rachel called but got no response, "Quinn! Stop please"

Quinn stopped beside a row of lockers but didn't turn around to face Rachel. Rachel slowly turned Quinn around to face her. Quinn's face was wet with tears and her eyes red and swollen. Rachel reached and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was angry and I didn't mean it" Rachel said, still wiping the tears from Quinn's face.

"Yes you did. People always say what they mean, especially when angry or drunk"

"So maybe a bit of me meant what I said but I didn't mean to be so nasty Quinn, I reacted in the wrong way. I'll be forever sorry about that"

"Don't be, it's not your fault I can't keep my emotions in check."

"That song, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel smiled up at Quinn. "Thank you"

"But you will never feel the same way towards me, will you?" Quinn looked sadly at Rachel.

"I'm sorry Quinn but no, I don't think I will but I want to be friends with you, if that is going to be ok with you, if it won't be hurting you?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel, "I would like that but I don't think I can do that right now. I need to get over you before I become your friend; distance is going to be necessary for a while."

"Alright, I understand but I'm going to be here for you, no matter what alright?" Rachel said as she held onto Quinn's hand and gave it a squeeze. Quinn and Rachel stood there for a few moments, just smiling at each other until Rachel slowly lent forward and softly placed her lips onto Quinn's. Rachel slowly moved her lips against Quinn's until she felt Quinn respond then slowly pulled away.

Quinn, with her eyes still closed spoke "what was that for?"

"To say sorry, again and to thank you for the song." Rachel said, still feeling Quinn's lips on hers.

Quinn finally opened her eyes and smiled at Rachel. "I'll see you around, Rachel" Quinn said as she let go of Rachel's hand and turned around and walked away from the tiny diva who smiled after her.

Totally unrequited

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought.<strong>

**Song is called You by The Pretty Reckless, awesome song.**


End file.
